Harry Potter and the Wolf Pack: The Philosopher's Stone
by Nega Mewtwo
Summary: When Queen found the injured boy on the side of the road, she had no idea how complicated life would become. Watch as Harry James Potter finds a new family, and changes the fate of the wizarding world forever. Selective Weasley bashing. Werewolf!Harry. First fanfic, reviews and criticism welcome; flames will be ignored. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue: The Boy and the Wolf

Prologue: The Boy and the Wolf

 **I own neither Harry Potter or Zoophobia. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Zoophobia is owned by Vivienne Medrano.**

 **Warning: Contains mentions of abuse.**

"COME HERE, BOY!"

'Oh no, now I've gone and done it,' a nine-year-old Harry thought to himself as he lay in his cupboard. Truth be told, he couldn't remember what it was that got him into trouble this time, not that it really mattered. All Dudley needed to do was mention something unnatural happening within earshot of Harry's "family", and Uncle Vernon would immediately assume that Harry was behind it. Whenever anything went wrong, there was no doubt in Vernon Dursley's mind that Harry was behind it somehow. In fact, the only reason Harry knew his real name, rather than thinking his name was Freak or Boy like the Dursleys usually called him, was due to the fact that the Dursleys did not want the schools to investigate why their nephew didn't know his own name. Harry thought about refusing out of spite, but realized that it would only make things worse. Opening the cupboard door slowly-even after a month, the bruised ribs he received from his last "lesson" still hurt-he gingerly walked out into the living room, where, sure enough, Uncle Vernon stood, face purple with rage.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Noticing Uncle Vernon pointing downwards, Harry looked to where his uncle was indicating, and his heart sank. There, on the otherwise pristine carpeted floor, were muddy footprints that appeared to have a pattern similar to Dudley's treads-footprints much too large for Harry's comparatively tiny feet.

"WE TAKE YOU IN OUT OF THE KINDNESS IN OUR HEARTS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY OUR GOODWILL!?"

Harry never saw the blow coming. One moment he was standing upright; the next he was on the ground, holding his left eye in pain. Taking his hand off his eye for a moment, Harry saw his hand covered in blood. He heard his uncle yell some more as he was thrown into his cupboard, but he was in too much pain to make any of it out. Due to the way he landed, Harry's hand roughly jostled his already damaged eye, causing him to wince even harder in pain.

'I wish I could leave this place.'

The last thing Harry felt before passing out was an intensifying pain in his left eye, and a sensation similar to being squeezed through a rubber tube.

* * *

If anyone was in Albus Dumbledore's office, they would have seen multiple whirring instruments of unknown function suddenly stop, and in some cases, explode into pieces. As it was, Dumbledore was in yet another meeting with the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge; this time, like multiple past meetings, it was a desperate plea to finally give Sirius Black a trial. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Minister Fudge would not listen to anything Dumbledore had to say, and was instead given an ultimatum.

"Albus, if you insist on giving Black a trial, then I must give this condition for me to agree. If Black is tried and found guilty, then I will have the Wizengamot vote to remove you from your position of Chief Warlock."

At this, Dumbledore paused. By the looks of things, Black was guilty, as Albus himself had cast the Fidelius Charm that made Black the secret-keeper of the Potters' home, yet there was something about that night that simply did not sit right with him. However, if Black were to be found guilty, as he likely was, Dumbledore would lose a lot of support among the British Wizengamot. He would likely be kicked out of that office, and anyone he would suggest to take his place would likely be immediately discarded. After a few moments of internal debate, Albus decided that he could not risk a follower of Tom Riddle take his place as Chief Warlock.

"If that is your condition, then, with a heavy heart, I shall drop this topic."

"Is there anything else we must discuss, Albus? I am a very busy man, after all," Cornelius responded.

"No, I do not believe I have any more items of discussion at this time, so I shall take my leave, Minister."

"Very well."

With those parting words, Albus flooed to his office at Hogwarts, only to find the instruments tracking the location of Harry Potter destroyed. After a moment of panic, Dumbledore hurriedly checked the instruments that kept him informed as to whether Harry was even alive or not, and breathed a sigh of relief that they were still going strong. Unfortunately, there was not a reliable way to check on his current safety, due to circumstantial variables and the ambiguity of the word "safety", but Harry was at least alive for now, and since his tracking artifacts were broken, it was likely that he was in a place where Riddle's followers could not reach, though that in and of itself did not necessarily keep Harry safe.

* * *

Queen was walking home when she found the boy.

She had just taken one of the newest members of the pack, Jayjay, to her new school, Zoo Phoenix Primary. She smiled fondly as she remembered the excitement on Jayjay's eleven-year-old face at the prospect of joining the werewolf pack; something told Queen that Jayjay would be one of the biggest partiers when she got older, if her ease of acceptance was any indication. That smile soon turned into a frown as Queen remembered how the parents of her new charge reacted. While Queen understood mistrust that werewolves received-after all, there were more than a few moldy grapes in the bunch-she was disgusted by how they would not support the decisions of their own child, simply because she'd had enough of the farm life. Suddenly, she tensed up as an… odd sensation brushed across her fur, currently dyed dirty-blonde. The feeling made no sense, but it could only be described as if a feather were going the speed of a bullet train. She doubted anyone else on the street felt it; as the werewolf Alpha, her senses were much more sensitive than most. The sensation suddenly stopped with a quiet "pop". Quickly locating the source of the sound, Queen turned towards it to find a passed-out boy who looked like he could not be any older than six or seven. Despite knowing that he was not there mere seconds ago, Queen quickly released her defensive stance when she saw bruises coating his tiny body and clothes that looked to be ten sizes too big. After locating a pair of eyeglasses that could belong to nobody except the boy, Queen gently picked him up as one thought ran through her mind.

'I have to find help for this poor boy.'

 **So, after a few years on this site, I finally decided to write my own fanfiction. As this is my first one, I expect mistakes, and appreciate any constructive criticisms that will help me improve my writing style. That being said, flames do not count as constructive criticism. If you simply call this story "bad" without any advice on how to improve my writing, your review will be ignored. One final note: I am a college student, so do not expect frequent updates. This is simply a story for me to work on in my free time.**


	2. Ch 1: A Safe Haven?

Chapter One: A Safe Haven?

 **So, here's chapter one (the first one I consider a prologue). You may notice a large change I have made to the HP universe. Details are explained at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Zoophobia is owned by Vivienne Medrano. As I am not either person, I do not own either series.**

"Greenstick fracture in the left forearm…"

"Severe malnutrition… …Going on for at least four or five years…"

"Ribs 4R through 6R healed incorrectly… …Have to re-break them…"

"Left eye severely damaged… …Could require complete removal…"

"He's waking up! Get more sedative! We need to keep him under!"

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness for good, he was confused. The last thing he remembered clearly was being thrown into his cupboard. How could he have woken up in what looked like a hospital? Looking around, he found his glasses on the bedside table. However, even when he put them on, he found that he still could not see as well as he used to. He did not focus on this; he was too busy trying to remember what happened since he was thrown into his cupboard. Most of it was confusing, little more than snippets of conversations that contained words he did not understand but would not sound out of place in a medical show on the telly. However, the one thing he remembered most clearly was the sensation of being held in a caring grip, along with the image of dirty blonde hair. In fact, it reminded Harry of the only thing he could find solace in during dreams that involved that horrid green light; a vague feeling Harry could only describe as a mother's embrace.

Suddenly, a terrifying thought hit Harry: 'How am I going to explain this to Uncle Vernon?'

Before Harry could follow up on that thought, however, one of the strangest-looking doctors he had ever seen swept into the room. She had dark skin, purple eyes, and flame-colored hair. In fact, Harry was confident that her hair was dyed, as it was highly unlikely that her hair changed color like that naturally-from blue at the base, to violet, red, orange, and finally, yellow at the tips. Harry's visual inspection was cut short when he noticed her looking at him expectantly.

"…Umm, sorry? Did you say something, ma'am?"

At this, the doctor sighed, indicating to Harry that she had, indeed, asked something of him as he was lost in thought. "My name is Dr. Hedwig Chandra. I need to ask you a few questions about the circumstances behind your physical state when you were brought in. First, we need your name, date of birth, and living address."

"Harry Potter; July 31st, 2000; Number 4 Privet Drive."

As Harry talked, the doctor's face started falling into a frown, only to turn into one of shock at his last statement.

"Excuse me, Mister Potter, but I have to check something." And with that, she hurried out of the room. Harry laid back down with a sigh. He supposed Uncle Vernon sent out a warning about him, and now the nice doctor was going to get him. Harry sighed once more; the meeting was nice while it lasted. He smiled as he remembered the doctor's name. Hedwig… It was such a lovely name. Now, if he could only figure out why his vision was still wonky…

Harry was interrupted in his pondering when he suddenly heard Dr. Chandra's voice call out, "Someone call Zechariah, and tell him that we have Situation 23741-C!" A few minutes later, she came back into the room, clearly winded from whatever she was doing. "I apologize for that, Mister Potter, but this case requires outside help. In the meantime, I can briefly go over your medical summary with you."

Harry was confused at this. He thought the doctor was going to tell him that she was contacting the Dursleys, yet she was saying that his case required "outside help"? He had never heard of medical cases that required outside help. However, the need to know his own physical state won out in the end. After all, he did need to know how his injuries might affect his chores. "How bad is it, doctor?"

"Well, there were multiple fractures in your rib cage that did not heal correctly. Your arms and legs were also fractured, or showed instances of being broken in the past. It is also clear that you have not been getting the nutritional requirements for a boy your age for at least the past six or seven years. And finally," at this the doctor paused, as if mentally preparing herself for the next part of the conversation, "there was severe damage to your left eye. We determined the time of the injury to have occurred mere hours before you were brought in. Normally we could fix the damage, but there were traces of foreign material in the eye, as well as other, older scratches. These complications exacerbated the problem, and even we could not fix it. I am very sorry, Mister Potter, but you no longer have a left eye."

Harry could not take it anymore. All through the diagnosis, he started to panic, as he knew the Dursleys would give him a beating to end all beatings for letting his physical state become known to a doctor, and now it was starting to come to a head with that final statement. However, before Harry could sink into the depths of despair, he was interrupted by a clam, yet powerful voice.

"Thank you doctor, but I shall take it from here." Harry looked towards the source of the sound, and froze up upon seeing a cheetah whose legs were about as tall as him walk in through the door. However, Dr. Chandra had no such inhibitions; in fact, she looked relieved to be able to move the discussion to a less depressing topic.

"Ah, Zech! You got here a bit sooner than I expected."

"Well, when situations like these arise, it would not do to dilly-dally, now would it?" Upon hearing Dr. Chandra respond positively to his presence and the cheetah-apparently called "Zech"-talk in the same calm voice as before, Harry released the tension in his body. Upon seeing Harry start to relax, Zech continued. "First things first: doctor, would it be possible to get in contact with the one who brought this boy in? I would like to get a better picture of the situation."

"Of course, Zech. And before you ask, the boy's name is Harry Potter." And with that, the doctor left, and Zech turned to Harry.

"Well, Mister Potter, I suppose I shall get my introduction out of the way. My name is Zechariah, and I am the vice principle of a school called Zoo Phoenix Academy. I am afraid that you are a long way from home, Mister Potter."

* * *

Queen paced nervously in the waiting room. She had been doing that for the past few hours, ever since they took the boy into the ER. When she saw a doctor come into the waiting room and take a glance around before laying eyes on Queen, she knew that this was her chance to ask about the boy's condition.

"How is he doing, doctor?"

The doctor hesitated, and Queen could smell uncertainty rolling off her, before it shifted into something steely-resolve. "The boy you took in, unfortunately, lost his left eye in the operation." At this, Queen could not help but let out a gasp of horror. One of the nine-year-olds in her own pack-Iris Silverstein, though she preferred to be called "Nightingale"-recently lost her own right eye in an accident, so she could at least somewhat grasp the difficulties the boy would soon be going through. "He had multiple broken bones, some of which had not healed correctly the first time, and he was malnourished. On a happier note, he is expected to otherwise make a full recovery."

"Would it be possible to come in and see him?"

"That is actually why I came out here, Madam-"

"Queen."

"-Queen, then. You see, the circumstances behind this are… Unique, and we need you to answer some questions about what happened on your end. However, it would be easiest to bring you to him."

"Alright, lead the way then."

And with that, the doctor led Queen through the hospital to the boy. When they arrived at the room, Queen was surprised to see Zechariah, since the only time she had ever known of him to be outside of his position as Vice Principle of Zoo Phoenix Academy was to inform people from The Outside about the world they now found themselves in, if they did not know already for whatever reason. However, this momentary surprise was offset when Queen saw the as-of-yet unnamed boy lying in the hospital bed. She let herself take a moment to study the boy she helped rescue, as she was too concerned with getting help to take in his features the first time. Now that he was in clothes that fit, even if it was a simple hospital gown, Queen saw that he was quite thin. He had pale skin, though not quite as pale as vampires that were human before being Turned. He also had raven-black hair that looked like a bird could make a nest without much rearranging, and green eyes very nearly the shade of emeralds. Or, rather, eye, as his left eye was covered by a black eyepatch, confirming what the doctor said before. Over his good eye, contrasted by his pale skin, was a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Finished with her visual inspection of the boy, she decided to announce her presence.

"So, Zechariah, I heard you had some questions for me?"

* * *

Harry was mostly confused. Even after hearing Zechariah talk about the place where he was now, apparently called Safe Haven, most of the answers to Harry's questions just brought more questions. He did not dare to ask any, however; after all, the number one rule of the Dursleys was to not ask questions. Instead, Harry focused on Zechariah's words until a new, feminine voice interjected.

"So, Zechariah, I heard you had some questions for me?"

At this, Harry jumped, startled. He hadn't even noticed the newcomer enter, though he relaxed as he realized that she must have been the one to take him to the hospital. Her features were vaguely lupine, though she still stood upon two feet and wore a tan sundress. She was also extremely tall, around 12 and a half feet. Dirty-blonde fur covered her body, while her hair and tail were honey-blonde. Her pointed ears were slightly tattered, and were positioned atop her head, rather than on the side. Her red eyes, framed with thick eyelashes, held no malice, contrary to the idea that anything with red eyes was automatically evil. Finally, she had clusters of red feathers braided in multiple places in her hair. Zechariah had already explained to Harry about how Safe Haven was mostly inhabited by intelligent animals and mythical beings, so he was not as concerned about the appearance of the newcomer as he might have been otherwise. Harry refocused on the conversation as Zechariah replied.

"Yes, there are aspects to the situation that require looking into, and part of that requires knowing your end. However, before we continue, I do believe that some introductions are in order?"

"Ah, yes, that would be wise." At this, the wolflike woman turned to Harry. "Well, young man, my name is Queen. What might your name be?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am."

"What an interesting name, and polite, too! Well, Zechariah, shall we get onto the questions?"

"First of all, I would like to know how you found the boy."

"Well, I was walking home from dropping off the younger ones of my pack for school. By the way, Zech, you might want to watch out for Jayjay; I can tell that she might quite a handful for you when she starts in a couple years." At this, Harry saw Queen wink at Zechariah, whose ears drooped. "Anyways, I felt an odd feeling across my fur, which stopped when I heard a small 'pop'. After looking around, I saw Harry here, who I can swear was not there before the pop."

At that last sentence, Harry really started to panic. He heard Queen call out something, but he was too far lost in memories of the "lessons" Uncle Vernon gave him after anything inexplicable happened. He heard loud footsteps, and then he knew no more.

* * *

Queen was about to continue with how she took Harry to the hospital, but before she could, an acrid smell hit her nose. She frowned; while sharp smells were not uncommon in hospitals, something about this scent was different. Taking a deeper breath, she noticed that it was an emotion, not an actual substance, and that it was coming from Harry. She quickly identified the emotion-panic. However, the intensity of the smell told her that it was not a simple panic, like when someone finds out they locked their keys in their car. No, this was a panic attack. Something was wrong.

"Doctor! Something's wrong with Harry!"

At this, the doctor from before rushed in, took a look at Harry's vitals, and called for other doctors before shooing Queen and Zechariah out of the room. While they were leaving, however, Queen heard Harry mutter, "I swear I didn't do it, Uncle! I don't know how it happened!", which, when combined with Harry's panic attack, made Queen extremely worried about the implications. Once the two left the room, Queen finished her tale of bringing Harry to the hospital. When she finished, Zechariah looked contemplative for a few moments, before sharing his thoughts on the situation.

"I believe that young boy might actually be a wizard."

"That would certainly explain the sudden appearance, but why would he freak out like that when I mentioned it?" The citizens of Safe Haven had known of the existence of witches and wizards for quite some time, as quite a few made it through the boundaries of Safe Haven on accident. In fact, one speculation stated that the founders of Safe Haven were four witches and wizards.

"It is possible he might not have known that he was a wizard. He may have been raised by a non-magical family that were scared of the strange things that happened when his emotions ran wild." Loathe as she was to admit it, Queen did find sense in Zechariah's words. Zechariah continued, "As such, I have a request for you. You may take a few days to decide, and if either you or Harry decline, I will start my search for someone else suitable to raise him."

"What are you on about, Zech?"

"I want you to give him the offer."

"What offer?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

At first, Queen was confused, but then she realized that Zechariah was right. She did know what offer he was talking about.

The offer to induct Harry into her werewolf pack.

 **So, as you may have noticed, I have changed the timeline of the Harry Potter universe. Instead of taking place from 1991-1998, Harry's Hogwarts years are from 2011-2018. This is mainly for pop culture/technology references that would have been impossible otherwise. Voldemort's actions still took place at the same time relative to Harry's, but Grindelwald's main actions still took place at the same time as canon; basically, Gindelwald lived twenty years longer in Nurmengard than was canon, and there was an extra generation in-between. Also, people seem to misunderstand the premise of this version of Werewolf!Harry, and it is something I would like to address. This version will be using werewolves as Vivienne has planned for Zoophobia: anthropomorphic wolves that turn into humans at the full moon. Hopefully this clears up some confusion. Another thing I have noticed is that conversations I write seem awkward to me; if you have any advice, or think the way I write conversations is fine, leave it in a review!**

 **Special thanks for:**

 **Following: 1eragon33, Dan bond, Darksheer5579, Dominique Icefall, Fevi, Gleming, Rosalind Fairchilde, SaveMeFromAnime, kirkmon, Silver-Wolf Lord of Order**

 **Favoriting: 1eragon33, Darksheer5579, Guardianofstarclan, MMax, darkmoonlight700, kirkmon, Silver-Wolf Lord of Order**

 **Reviewing: MMax, Fevi, Dominique Icefall**


	3. Ch 2: Pack means Family

Chapter Two: "Pack" means "Family"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zoophobia. They are owned by J. K. Rowling and Vivienne Medrano, respectively.**

It took a while for Queen to reach a decision, but in the end, she agreed to give Harry the offer, and inform him of the consequences should he accept. Unfortunately, she had to take the pack home from school, and that night was the full moon, so she decided to wait a day before going back to Harry. After all, he had only seen her wolf form and did not yet know that she was a werewolf, so she would have to convince Harry that she was the same person before she could give him the offer. No, it would be better to explain in a form he knew and trusted, especially if Queen's suspicions about his childhood were correct. After telling Zechariah her decision, she left the hospital to take the pack home. She did not tell any of them what had happened, since she did not want to excite them with the idea of a new pack member, only for them to be disappointed that Harry had not taken the offer. To be honest to herself, she hoped Harry would accept the offer, since she doubted he could do well for himself if he was placed in a foster home, and considering the varied backgrounds of the pups she had to raise, she was fairly certain that she could handle whatever he sent her way.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness for the second time that day, the first thing he noticed was that Queen was gone. He was surprised that he found himself disappointed; he had always kept himself from expecting much from adults, as doing so had always worked against him in the past. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Zechariah start to stir.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Good to see you awake again."

"What happened?" Harry was befuddled. He could remember talking to Zechariah and Queen, but not much else.

"The doctors say that you had a panic attack. Something in our conversation triggered a reaction in you that, frankly, makes us concerned about your home life. Fortunately, you will not be going back to that home."

Despite how wonderful it sounded, being guaranteed to not go back to the Dursleys, Harry could not help but be skeptical; after all, how many times had adults promised to help him, only to end up siding with the Dursleys? "What do you mean by that?"

At that question, Zechariah became visibly uncomfortable, and Harry realized that his question probably sounded more like an accusation. "As I have told you earlier, this place you found yourself in is called Safe Haven, and it provides sanctuary for sentient animals and mythological beings. However, the wards that give us that protection can only work to full potential if the beings do not leave; or, if they do leave, they must have an intention to return."

Upon hearing this, Harry eased his weariness significantly, though not completely. While most of him was relieved to finally be out of reach of the Dursleys, the small part of him that didn't asked his next question. "So, what happens to me now?"

"That depends on you, Mister Potter."

"What do you mean?"

Zechariah stood and began to walk out. "It is not my place to give you details. However, what I can tell you is that the day after tomorrow, you will be given an offer. Whether you take it or leave it will determine what happens next."

"Why so late? Why can't you tell me now?" Harry asked, desperate for answers.

Zechariah paused and turned to Harry with the most serious expression Harry had yet seen on his face. "Queen is the one who will be giving you the offer, and she has… important business to attend to tomorrow. As for why I cannot tell you, the offer is deeply personal to her, and she would be the only one to explain properly. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a school to get back to." And with those final words, Zechariah left the room.

Zechariah's answer left Harry with even more questions than before. How was Queen's offer, that would apparently decide his fate, be so personal that she only trusted herself to ask? On the other hand, Harry was extremely relieved to find out that he would be able to see her again. He wasn't sure he could handle another adult abandoning him.

The rest of that day and the day after passed slowly for Harry. To pass the time, he made small talk with Dr. Chandra, who, as he found out, wasn't actually human. It turns out that she was what was called an "avian", or a shape-shifter with a human form and a bird form. Her hair, which Harry originally thought was dyed, was actually natural, as her bird form was a phoenix. However, even as he was taking with Dr. Chandra, there was always a small part of him that could not help but be worried for the future.

* * *

Queen felt anxious when she woke the day she was to offer Harry the chance to join her pack, and she could tell that her pack knew it. Fortunately, her pack never said anything to her, though she was sure that Raven would ask her about it before Jayjay stepped in and somehow convinced her closest clan "sister" to drop the subject. Before she knew it, Queen had dropped off her pups at school and was making her way to the hospital that was treating Harry. Entering, she found Zechariah waiting for her, and they went to Harry's room. Upon entering, Queen found Harry sitting on his bed, reading what appeared to be a book of fairy tales. Now that the moment of truth was upon them, Queen felt her nervousness gradually fade.

"Hello again, Harry," she said, making sure to keep her voice calm.

Upon hearing her voice, Harry looked up from his book and gave a hesitant smile when he saw Queen sit down on his right side. "Hello, Miss Queen," he replied. "Zechariah told me that you had some sort of 'offer' for me?"

It didn't take an Alpha's sense of hearing to see that Harry was just as nervous as Queen was moments ago. To help ease his mind, Queen smiled softly. "Now, now, no need for that 'Miss' business, just call me Queen. As for the offer Zechariah mentioned, I would like to make you part of my family."

Harry gasped, and Queen smiled at the spark of excitement that shone in his eye. However, the spark disappeared almost immediately as Harry asked quietly, "There's a catch, isn't there? There's always a catch."

Queen's smile dropped. It would do no good to exude fake optimism; this part of the conversation had to be completely honest so that Harry could make his own choice, rather than being influenced by biased misinformation. "Unfortunately, there is. You see, I am the surrogate mother in a pack of werewolves." She paused for Harry's reaction, and was surprised when he gave none. "You do know what werewolves are, right?"

After a moment, Harry nodded. "The werewolves I have heard of are people that turn into wolves at the full moon, though I assume that's not the case for you?"

Queen nodded, impressed at the speed of his deduction. "That is correct. The werewolves of Safe Haven are wolves that turn human at the full moon. However, supposedly, there are werewolves outside of Safe Haven that behave like you said."

Harry appeared to accept her explanation. "So, you didn't come yesterday because the other night was the full moon?"

Once again, Queen found herself impressed by the speed and accuracy of his deductions. "Indeed. Yesterday was what we werewolves call Full Moon Day. Werewolves turn human at moonrise on the full moon, and don't turn back to their wolf form until moonrise the following night. I simply wanted to have this conversation in a familiar form, rather than work around the mistrust you would undoubtedly feel."

"So, from what I've gathered, all I have to do to join your family is become a werewolf myself?"

Now it was Queen's turn to hesitate. The innocence behind the question was palpable, and she felt guilty to break it, but she knew she had to let the hammer fall. "While you are right, it's not quite that simple. I will not lie, the transition from fully human to werewolf is extremely painful. First of all, to become a werewolf in the first place, another werewolf has to bite you hard enough to pierce the skin. Second, and more painfully, is the first transformation into the wolf form. If bitten, you will stay as a human form until the moonrise on the next Full Moon Day. Then, you transform into a wolf with the rest of us, which is excruciating the first time. After that, though, it is smooth sailing. Also, the earlier in the lunar month you are bitten, the easier the first transformation is, since your body has more time to prepare."

Harry's response was immediate. "I'll do it."

Queen's eyes widened at the speed of his response. "Harry, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I would not recommend making a decision this important so soon. I would prefer if you would take your time to consider it before making such a life-altering decision."

Harry shook his head. "I would imagine that turning down the offer would put me in an orphanage. By taking the offer, I am guaranteed a family, with a figure I can trust. If the other night was the full moon, then biting me now would make the transformation go as smoothly as possible." With those words, he held his arm out to Queen. "Do it. Please."

Queen's determination weakened at the pleading sound of his voice. Deciding to let his emotions make the final call, she sniffed deeply and smelled something akin to sand and ocean surf-desperation. That made the choice easy for her. Leaning forwards, she whispered to him, "I will make this a gentle as possible, okay?" At Harry's nod, she took a deep breath and bit down on his forearm. After biting multiple people, she knew how much force she needed to apply to just break the skin so that those bitten felt as little pain as possible. To Harry's credit, he did no more than wince. After holding her bite for a second to make sure the lycanthropy virus transferred correctly, Queen removed herself from Harry's forearm and dabbed the saliva off of the wound. She smiled at the amazement on Harry's face as the bite mark healed rapidly.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. After the biting, Zechariah left them, so Queen and Harry spent the day making small talk. Well, actually, Queen was doing most of the talking; Harry mostly just listened. Before she knew it, it was time for her to leave so she could pick up the pack from school. Before leaving, though, she informed Harry's doctor about Harry's acceptance of lycanthropy. The doctor then informed her that Harry would probably be well enough to be released the next day. After giving one final goodbye to Harry, Queen left the hospital for the school.

Later, when the pack was having dinner together, Queen decided to tell them about Harry. Standing up, she cleared her throat, and once she had the attention of the entire pack, she announced, "I have some news for all of you. The other day, I found a boy injured on the side of the road. I took him to the hospital, and as of earlier today, we have a new member of our family."

There was a momentary pause before whispering broke out around the table. Once they started to quiet, Queen continued, "I will be picking him up tomorrow afternoon. I expect you all to behave yourselves while I am gone." And with that, she sent her pack to bed.

* * *

For the first time he could remember, Harry woke up excited for the day. As he reached for his glasses, he realized that he did not need them. His vision in his remaining eye was even better than any time he wore his glasses. The doctor then came in and took some notes before proclaiming him fit enough to leave when Queen would come to pick him up. Harry decided to continue reading the book of fairy tales while he waited for Queen. At around 3 o'clock, he heard someone clear their throat at the door. Looking over, he was Queen leaning against the doorway with a smile upon her face.

"Ready to go home?"

 **Here's chapter two. I know this took a while, but the day after I uploaded the last chapter, I was told by my family that our dog was going to have to be put to sleep. As you might imagine, I did not have a lot of motivation to write after I received that news.**

 **Special thanks for:**

 **Following: Sakura Lisel, Siel 03, Dumbass The King, pinkiekeen, a ghost named yukimenoko**

 **Favoriting: Sakura Lisel, bluestorm28, Lord-sessy012, Siel 03, Dumbass The King**

 **Reviewing: Rosalind Fairchilde, Dominique Icefall, 1 Guest**


	4. Ch 3: Meet the Pack

**I'm back! So sorry for the long gap in updates. This chapter fought me the entire time, with some exceptions. This is the chapter where Harry meets the pack, and it was extremely difficult to keep it interesting and not monotonous. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

In the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was inspecting an old artifact at his desk. This particular artifact was keyed to the strength of Harry's blood wards. Dumbledore was stumped. Just a few days before, the artifact suddenly stopped, indicating that the blood wards were down; now, however, it was working again, strong as ever. There were only a few things Dumbledore could think of that would cause this, and none of them were good. Blood wards only worked when the subject was closely related by blood to those who provided them protection, hence the name. Dumbledore was not surprised that the artifact seemed to be running even stronger than it ever did while Harry was under the care of the Dursleys, as aunts, uncles, and cousins were at the edge of effectiveness. However, there was nobody alive that could make the wards stronger, which left only one cause: blood change. Despite the name, blood adoption could not do this, which left vampirism and lycanthropy. While he was glad Harry now had a parental figure, Dumbledore knew that Harry would have a rough life now. He sighed and banished the artifact back to its shelf, his age showing itself now more than ever.

* * *

Harry and Queen were walking to Harry's new home. Before they left the hospital, Queen had given Harry new clothes to try on, which, to his surprise, fit very well. When Harry offered to carry the bags containing the rest of his new clothes, Queen declined, saying that it she wanted to be sure Harry recovered fully before he did any manual labor. Harry was brought back to the present when Queen announced that they were home. While Harry was excited, he was also very nervous for the introductions. Despite Queen's assurances, there was still a little voice in Harry's head, telling him not to get his hopes up for any members of his new family to like him.

Entering the house, which was moderately big and stood just outside a forest, Harry walked down a short hallway into what appeared to be a living area, where eight figures sat. Four of them were in a group talking to each other, while another pair looked on. The other two leaned on a wall alone, with vastly different expressions on their faces. One of them, who had dark gray fur, red eyes, and a pink tail and hair, both styled in an afro, and an approximately 11-foot-tall stature, looked on with crossed arms and an expression of general disdain on her face. The other was a thin, nine-foot-tall, white-furred werewolf girl with platinum blonde, veil-like hair that covered her right eye, while the other was a sea-green color with extremely long eyelashes. One hand was hanging by her side, while the other hand gripped the other arm by the elbow, as if she was nervous about something. When she shifted her head, Harry saw an eyepatch not unlike his own covering her right eye, though hers was heart-shaped and maroon with a pink X, rather than a plain black square. Harry's initial visual inspections came to an end when he heard Queen announce their presence to the room.

"Hello, we're back!" Practically as one, all of the people in the room, who he noted were all female werewolves around his age, turned towards them. Looking at Harry, Queen said, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Harry didn't really want to; the girl with the dark fur and pink afro was glaring at him suspiciously, as if preparing to pounce should he make one mistake. However, he took comfort that the others looked like they actually wanted to know him, other than the white-furred girl, who looked more nervous than ever. "H-hello, my name is H-Harry Potter."

Queen smiled encouragingly at him before turning back to the room. "All right, why don't you all introduce yourselves to Harry?"

The group of four all stood up to walk to Harry, who was rather intimidated by their approximately 9-foot-tall stature. They must have noticed his nervousness because they all smiled at him benignly. The shortest and stoutest one, who had pink-red fur, red eyes, and bright red, curly hair and tail, introduced herself first. "Hello Harry," she said in a cheerful voice, "My name is Rose Tyler, but I would much prefer it if you called me Robin."

Suddenly, an orange werewolf with golden brown hair and tail, both styled into segmented ponytails, and red-orange eyes appeared in front of Harry and started talking rapid-fire. "Hiya! My name's Sabrina Turner, but you can call me Pidge! I've been so excited to meet you ever since Queen told us last night, and now you're finally here!"

Harry felt uncomfortable at her rapid talking pace and unsettled at her sudden appearance, but he didn't want to make a bad impression on his new family by calling her out on it. Fortunately for him, someone else did.

"For goodness' sake, Pidge, let him breathe! Can't you see you're stressing him out?" The speaker, a green-furred, green-eyed wolf with hair and spotted tail that were a shade of green so light it was almost white, then turned to Harry with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, she does that to everyone she meets. Name's Ivy Glenn, but I prefer Mint."

"I guess that leaves me then," the last werewolf girl in the group of four sighed. Her fur, hair, and tail were all a dark purple color, and like Mint, had spots on her tail, and her eyes were the same shade of purple as her fur. "My name is Annabel Morris, but don't let me ever catch you using that name. Call me Koko."

With that, the four werewolves went to sit back down, and the pair that was sitting together stood and walked over. Harry estimated their height to be around 10 feet. He noticed that one of them, a blue-furred wolf with vibrant red tail fur and hair, and indigo eyes, was supporting the other, who had red eyes, golden blonde fur, and strawberry blonde hair and tail. Once they reached Harry, the blue one released the blonde one and introduced herself.

"Hey there, kid. Name's Jessica Lever, but I prefer Raven." Gesturing to her partner, she added, "And this lazy sack of bones is-"

"-Able to introduce herself, thank you very much," the blonde wolf interrupted. Addressing Harry, she continued, "So you're the new kid, huh? Nice to meetcha. Name's Jay Burdell, but my friends call me Jayjay. And this," gesturing to herself with a predatory grin, "is you in a month."

And with those ominous words, Jayjay and Raven moved back to where they sat before, with Raven once again acting as Jayjay's crutch. Harry wasn't quite sure what Jayjay meant with her parting words. Queen must have noticed his confusion, because she whispered to him, "The first time a werewolf transforms, they almost always have to take a few days to get used to their new size."

Then, the dark-furred girl sighed from where she was leaning against the wall. "I guess it's my turn," she said in a bored tone. "Name's Maggie McGuire, but if I ever catch you using that name, I will personally make sure you regret it. Call me Magpie instead. Got it?"

Harry nodded furiously. He could tell that Magpie wasn't someone he would like to cross. He was able to take his mind off that, though, when he realized that there was only one werewolf girl left to introduce herself: the white-furred one with the eyepatch, who now looked more terrified than ever. Harry saw her close her eye and take a breath. She then opened her eye again and opened her mouth, presumably to introduce herself, when they were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Harry spun around to the source of the sound. It seemed that a glass had shattered on the coffee table in the room, yet none of the girls were reaching for it when it happened.

"I'll clean it up," Raven volunteered.

"I'm sorry," the white werewolf girl squeaked timidly.

Harry was confused. It was impossible for her to be the cause of the glass shattering, wasn't it? So why was she apologizing? Harry refocused on the present when the girl continued talking. "A-Anyways, my name is Iris Silverstein, but if you want, you can call me Nightingale." Harry noticed that she spoke more confidently as she talked.

Behind him, Queen sighed exasperatedly. "Nightingale, you don't have to keep apologizing for your magic outbursts."

Harry's eyes widened upon hearing Queen utter the word that, up until recently, had been taboo. "Wait, did you say… _magic?_ " Harry asked, though he whispered the last word out of habit.

Queen smiled. "Yes, magic," she replied. "Nightingale here is a witch; a female born with magical ability. And I believe you also have magical ability."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you _did_ appear out of nowhere when I first found you," Queen said with a laugh. "Just to be certain, though, I have to ask you something. Has anything unexplainable happened around you when you felt an intense emotion? When you were extremely angry, or scared?"

Now that Harry thought about it, that had happened a few times, like when his teacher's hair turned blue. Or when he somehow got onto the roof of the school. The more he thought about it, the more instances he came up with. His thought process was interrupted, however, when Queen started talking again.

"It's getting late, so why don't you all go to bed? Harry, I'm having you and Nightingale share a bedroom from now on."

Queen showed Harry his new bedroom, which he was apparently sharing with Nightingale. After saying goodnight to his new sisters, Harry settled down in his new bed. After hearing Nightingale's breaths even out, Harry drifted off to sleep as well, with a smile on his face, thinking about how he finally had a caring family.

* * *

 **For any of those who caught the Doctor Who reference, I'm not sorry. Don't worry, though; if the story goes the way I've planned it, she won't be left on a beach.**

 **For those of you who are curious, I think the way Raven's last name (Lever) is supposed to be pronounced is to rhyme with "cleaver".**

 **Next chapter will have a time skip to when Harry turns 11, so the story's finally kicking off!**

 **Since I couldn't fit this in the chapter, here are the girls' ages!**

 **Jay Burdell/Jayjay: 11**

 **Jessica Lever/Raven: 12**

 **Rose Tyler/Robin: 10**

 **Ivy Glenn/Mint: 10**

 **Annabel Morris/Koko: 10**

 **Sabrina Turner/Pidge: 10**

 **Iris Silverstein/Nightingale: 9**

 **Maggie McKinnon: 13**

 **One final thing: What Hogwarts House are you all? I'm a proud Hufflepuff!**


	5. Ch 4: Worlds Collide

**So, it's been a while, huh?**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter for over a year. Life kept me from writing this for quite a while, and writing letter in this chapter really fought with me. I hope I don't go so long without updating again, but I, unfortunately, cannot make any promises. And with that, here's the chapter you've been waiting a whole year for!**

 **As always, I do not own Harry Potter or Zoophobia. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Vivienne Medrano respectively.**

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Albus Dumbledore stood in a room at Hogwarts that no student had ever seen. In front of him was a book and quill. These were no ordinary objects, however; they were the Book of Admittance and Quill of Acceptance. Today was the day he finally found out where Harry Potter was located. On July 21st, the Quill would write the addresses of that year's new Hogwarts students. Dumbledore waited patiently as the Quill went through the students until it reached "Potter, Harry". Reading the address, he was quite surprised when he got to the final line. However, the Quill distracted him, as it was writing the exact same address for "Silverstein, Iris". Dumbledore left the room in a state of shock. Passing Minerva McGonagall, he told her to hand him the letters of Harry Potter and Iris Silverstein once she wrote them. When she asked him why, he replied, "There are special circumstances surrounding their situation, circumstances only the Headmaster can deal with. When you see their addresses, you will understand why." And with that, Dumbledore went to his office. He had letters to write.

* * *

The next morning, a male werewolf woke with a stretch and a yawn that showed several fangs. Harry Potter had gotten much healthier over his two years with the werewolf pack. His height and weight were now in a normal range for someone his age, though he was still on the thin side. When he first transformed, his hair, which was still as untamable as before, had spontaneously turned a fiery red, and the coloring stayed even when he was back in human form. His tail was more of a reddish-purple color, and just as messy as his hair. His main fur was the same black as his hair before his first transformation. His eyepatch was swapped out from a standard black circle for a royal blue heptagon inscribed with a red Evlen Star. Much to Harry's disappointment, his lightning-bolt shaped scar stayed even in werewolf form; above his good eye (which was still as vibrantly green as ever), in the same place it was before, there was a white patch of fur shaped like his scar. He had tried multiple times to cover it up with black fur dye, but it would always come back soon after. Harry tended to keep his fur, hair, and tail their natural color all the time, even during special occasions when his all his sisters would dye themselves. He only rarely dyed his fur outside of two occasions: his birthday, July 31st, when he would dye it all kinds of vibrant colors, and October 31st, the night his parents died, when he would dye his hair and tail the same pitch black shade as his fur and swap his blue eyepatch for a black one in remembrance.

Harry went downstairs for breakfast. He greeted his sisters that were present before sitting to the left of Nightingale and helping himself to breakfast. Harry and Nightingale were practically inseparable; you would not see one of them doing anything without the other. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they both lost an eye, as one would keep the other on their blind side when walking; or perhaps it was because they were the only two in the pack that had magic. While Harry was in the middle of breakfast, Queen entered the dining room with the mail. Today there were five letters to be handed out. One was given to Jayjay, presumably an invitation to some party. Another was given to Magpie, and Queen kept the third. The last two were given to Harry and Nightingale. Harry's letter was different from normal letters; it was written on thick, heavy, yellow-covered parchment. Harry looked at the address, written in flowing handwriting with emerald-green ink:

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _Sixth Bedroom_

 _3 Wolf Walk_

 _Werewolf District_

 _Safe Haven_

Harry was confused. Why would anyone write that address so specifically? And for that matter, how did they know which bedroom he slept in? Looking to his right, he saw that Nightingale's letter looked identical to his, other than being addressed to "Ms. I. Silverstein" rather than "Mr. H. Potter." Curiosity now thoroughly piqued, he flipped the envelope over, where he saw that it was kept closed by a purple wax seal with an odd symbol on it: a badger, a snake, an eagle, and a lion surrounding a large H. Harry opened the letter, being careful to make sure that his claws didn't tear the letter inside the envelope. He pulled out the letter-which was written in the same handwriting, with the same ink, and on the same thick, yellow parchment as the envelope-and began to read.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the letter a second time, Harry understood what it meant. Queen had mentioned that Harry had magic; the letter must be from a school to teach magic. Harry found the list of supplies the letter mentioned and put it aside.

"So, what'd you get, Harry?" Mint asked. Over the past two years, Harry had learned that Mint was the voice of reason and the sister to go to if you had a problem, whether it was an issue with another werewolf in the household, or general stress, or-as Harry learned firsthand-to find a calm moment away from a certain hyperactive orange puffball.

Said orange puffball was the next to speak. "Yeah, Harry! Tell us! Tell us!" Pidge exclaimed excitedly. Harry had discovered within days of his introduction to the household that Pidge was one that could talk your ear off, something that made Harry extremely uncomfortable in his early days, and always seemed to be full of childlike innocence.

"It's an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts. I guess that's where I'm going to learn magic," Harry responded.

"Yeah, same here," Nightingale added, confirming Harry's suspicions. "Although, it's weird; it's addressed like it's from someone on The Outside."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Harry said.

"Well, this may explain why," Queen put in, handing her letter to Harry. He read it once to himself, then again out loud for the rest of the pack to hear.

 _To Ms. Queen Alpha:_

 _I am pleased to accept Harry and Iris into Hogwarts. However, the peculiar circumstance of your residence requires me to meet the three of you at my office. If 9:30 PM on July 22nd would be an acceptable meeting time, please have the three of you hold this letter at that time. If not, please attach this letter a meeting time that better fits your schedules._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry had a lot of questions. "9:30 tonight? Why meet us so late? And is it our time, or their time?"

"I think our time, since he didn't specify, nor gave a time difference. Although, I do wonder what he needs to talk to us about," Nightingale replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood behind his desk, looking toward the spot the new students and their guardian would appear in just a few moments. Being the headmaster, he was able to make a portkey that could depart and arrive within the castle, rather than just outside; and the unique situation about Safe Haven allowed him to avoid the political red tape around international portkeys. He also did not have to worry about the wards around Safe Haven weakening, as the Founders explained a loophole: one can leave Safe Haven without weakening the wards if the one in question intended to return.

The headmaster was brought out of his musings by the familiar sound of the portkey arriving. However, the sight of the three furry figures that appeared caused him to quickly look out the window at the moon in panic, hoping that he did not make a grave mistake in counting the days. To his relief, the moon was still just over half-full, meaning that werewolves would not go feral tonight. However, Dumbledore had also not ever heard of a werewolf going into a wolf form outside of the full moon, so there was still an unknown factor at play, so Dumbledore kept his wand hidden, but still ready to use if need be. He relaxed even more when one of the figures spoke; not only was it unheard of the hear a werewolf speak in their wolf form, the speaker in question sounded coherent, with a statement similar to those uttered by most witches and wizards using a portkey for the first time.

"Alright, what just happened?"

* * *

 **And that's where I'm leaving it for now. I was hoping to get to Diagon Alley in this chapter, but not only would this chapter get insanely long, it had already been a long time since updating this story, and I didn't want to leave it any longer.**

 **And as always, a special thanks to the following for:**

 **Following: shadowhitman, Supra18, xfoxgamerx, Nona-96, dw6fanmanxd, CelestialWolf77, drax2471, Balto fan 1925, nbolduc111798, nicopop, TheSentielStone, CAD270895, Verina Du'Arden, anothokuro, SilverFeatherWings, Passionate-Eyes, JAKEkenstien, urdaa22, karashev2, ShulkXMelia23, jawahir, bella Damon and klaus, Manaspark, AhO4464, Berserk Kyuubi**

 **Favoriting: Little Green Faerie of Doom, unknown1124, Lune the Twilight Fox, alrius, dw6fanmanxd, CelestialWolf77, Balto fan 1925, dresden12, Reaper of the Night Sun, nbolduc111798, Dragoklaw, CAD270895, Verina Du'Arden, anothokuro, urdaa22, lusians, JAKEkenstien, jawahir, bella Damon and Klaus, AhO4464, drax2471, Berserk Kyuubi**

 **Reviewing: Dominique Icefall, MMax, 1 Guest, DraalzilUss, JAKEkenstein, ShulkXMelia23**


	6. Ch 5: Welcome to the Wizarding World

**And I'm back with another chapter! As always, neither Harry Potter nor Zoophobia belong to me; they belong to J. K. Rowling and Vivienne Medrano respectively.**

 **I've uploaded the first chapter of a side-story for this, called Harry Potter and the Wolf Pack: The In-Between. This story will contain scenes that wouldn't fit in this story, such as scenes that happen during the two years between Harry joining the pack and him and Nightingale going to Hogwarts.**

 **Other important updates are at the end of the chapter.**

Harry, Nightingale, and Queen gathered around one end of the dining table at 9:15. Harry and Nightingale had their acceptance letters and supply lists just in case they needed them. At 9:29, they all touched the letter as instructed, and a minute later, they all felt a spinning sensation.

When Harry came to his senses, he was lying face-down on an unfamiliar floor. "Alright, what just happened?" He grumbled as he tried to steady his head. Looking up, he found himself in a circular office, with lots of strange trinkets on shelves and a large desk. Behind the desk stood an elderly man. Harry instinctively knew that, despite his age, this was not a man to trifle with. While he appeared relaxed, Harry could tell the man was tense; he could literally smell it on him. Werewolves, in their wolf form, had their sense of smell so heightened they could actually smell emotions. However, that scent was quickly fading.

"So, you three must be Queen, Harry, and Iris," the old man began. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, among other titles."

"Where are we?" Queen asked. Harry had not noticed, too absorbed in analyzing Dumbledore, but she and Nightingale had also regained their bearings. "And Iris prefers to go by Nightingale, if it's not too much trouble."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind," Dumbledore replied. "As to where you are, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located somewhere in the highlands of Scotland."

Queen's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed with fury. "Do you have any idea what you've done by taking us here? There are wards surrounding our home, wards that weaken when someone leaves-"

"-unless they have the intention to return," Dumbledore pointed out.

"How sure are you that this is an acceptable exception?"

"Completely. The founders of this school knew that witches and wizards may end up in Safe Haven, and thus left instructions in case circumstances like the current one ever came about."

"But how did _they_ know it would be an acceptable situation?" Harry decided to interrupt their little back-and-forth. "How did they even know about Safe Haven at all?"

"I am unsure on the details," Dumbledore admitted. "What I do know is that all four founders were in agreement, which they always were for their greater feats of magic."

With that, the three were finally able to relax completely. "I'm sure you didn't teleport us here just to explain how Harry and Nightingale were able to go to a school outside the wards," Queen said. "What else did you need to meet us for?"

"First of all, these," Dumbledore said, taking three bracelets out of a drawer, and handing one to each of the three. "These are enchanted with glamour charms. When you wear them, concentrate on a human form, and to everyone else, that is what you will look like. Keep in mind, though, that this does not cause a physical transformation, but merely changes how other people see you."

"Like a perception filter?" Nightingale asked.

"I… suppose that could be one way of putting it," Dumbledore said, seemingly taken aback. "In any case, whether you choose to keep them on is up to you, although I recommend you wait until term starts if you choose to take them off in public. The other reason I had this meeting is so that I could have a teacher escort you tomorrow to get your school supplies."

"Sorry, sir, but we don't have any change of clothes," said Harry.

"That will be taken care of," Dumbledore said. "Now, let me show you where you will be sleeping tonight." Harry, Queen, and Nightingale followed Dumbledore out of his office and down a spiral staircase.

As Dumbledore led them through Hogwarts, the three marveled at the many casual acts of magic around the place, such as staircases that changed and portraits that moved. Eventually, they reached a blank wall. " _Draco Dormiens,"_ said Dumbledore. Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall. "This is where you will be sleeping tonight." And with that, Dumbledore left.

The three entered the room that appeared. The circular room was decorated in yellow, green, red and blue, and there were multiple doors. A quick investigation showed that each door had a bedroom behind it, each with two beds. They found three pairs of sleepwear among two rooms, each at the foot of a bed, and the two smaller pairs were both in the same room.

"I suppose it'll be the normal sleeping arrangements, then," Queen said. The three bade each other goodnight, and went to their respective rooms.

Harry and Nightingale decided to try out the rings before going to bed. They both put theirs on, and concentrated on the form they took at the full moon. When they were done, they gave each other a look-over.

Harry's human form was just over four feet tall, and Nightingale's was ever so slightly shorter. Both their eyepatches shrank slightly so they would still fit. Their hair and eyes were the same as their wolf form, but scaled down to human size. However, they could both tell it was just an illusion; it was more like a holographic human form put in the same place they were standing, and mirrored their actions with certain exceptions, like bending over. It was a bit disconcerting at first, but they eventually got used to it. Taking their rings off, they got in bed, both wondering what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

Harry and Nightingale woke up to a knock on their door. "Get up, you two, a professor's taking us to get your school supplies," Queen's voice rang out. Donning another set of clothes they once again found at the foot of each of their beds, they walked out to see Queen wearing her glamour charm and an older, somewhat stern-looking professor. Deciding to follow Queen's example, they put their glamour charm on while the professor addressed them. "Good morning," she said with a hint of a Scottish accent. "I am Professor McGonagall, and today shall be escorting you today to Diagon Alley to shop for your wizarding supplies. First, however, we will be stopping by a muggleborn witch's house to take her as well."

"What's a muggleborn?" Nightingale asked.

"A 'muggle' is what we call someone without magic," Professor McGonagall explained. "A 'muggleborn' is a witch or wizard with muggle parents."

"How are we going to pay for the things we need?" Queen asked.

"We will be stopping by a bank before shopping. Harry has a trust vault there, so he can take from that for himself."

"A trust vault!?" Harry exclaimed. Never in his life did he imagine coming from a family well-off enough to have a trust fund.

Professor McGonagall continued as if he did not speak. "While I am not privy to the exact details, there would be enough money in it to pay for both himself and you, Miss Silverstein, if he so desired, and still have plenty to spare."

Seeing Nightingale's pleading look to him, Harry quickly confirmed that he would pay for them both.

With everything out of the way, Professor McGonagall led the three through the castle- for there was no way to describe it but as a castle- through a courtyard, and onto a long bridge. About halfway across, they stopped. "Grab my arm," McGonagall instructed. When they did, she turned around, and Harry felt a somehow familiar squeezing sensation.

When the squeezing stopped, Harry found himself and the others on a sidewalk facing a modest house, one not much larger than Number 4 Privet Drive, though this one seemed much more welcoming, even just looking at the exterior. Professor McGonagall explained that they were simply picking someone up, as the family had already been told about the wizarding world and answered questions the family had. She then walked up to the house while Harry, Queen, and Nightingale stayed on the curb. A few moments later, the professor came back, a girl with bushy brown hair in tow.

The girl stopped short when she was Professor McGonagall approach them. "You didn't say there were other people coming with us."

"There were… Unforeseen circumstances," the professor explained. "Mister Potter, Miss Silverstein, Miss Alpha, this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, "My name is Harry Potter." He shook her hand, careful to avoid poking her with his claws so he wouldn't ruin the illusion of being human, if the fur wasn't a dead giveaway.

Apparently the glamour charm also prevented her from feeling his fur, as she didn't react to it as Nightingale introduced herself. "My name is Iris Silverstein, but my friends call me Nightingale."

Finally, Queen introduced herself. "My name is Queen Alpha. You may either call me Queen or Miss Alpha, whichever you prefer. Don't call me a "missus", though; it makes me feel old."

Hermione gave her an odd look. "Your name means "Queen Queen"?"

Queen just grinned in response.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, getting them all back on track. "Since all four of you are with me now, I will not be able to Apparate, so we will be taking an alternate method of transportation. Pay attention to what I do; you may need to do this yourself in the future." And with that, she reached out with her hand that held her wand into the street.

With a loud BANG, a purple triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere in the street in front of them, with gold lettering spelling out _The Knight Bus_. A man stood by the door, looking to be in his early twenties. "Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said boredly, clearly reciting a script, "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the five of them. "Ah, Minerva! Taking muggleborn kids to do their shopping, I presume?"

"Yes, Mr. Harris," Professor McGonagall said. "Three Galleons and four Sickles to get the five of us to the Leaky Cauldron, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Harris replied.

Professor McGonagall paid him in silver and gold coins Harry had never seen before, and she, followed by Hermione, Harry, Nightingale, and Queen stepped onto the bus. However, as Harry got on, Mr. Harris looked at him-specifically, where his forehead would seem to be to him-and went wide-eyed. "You're-"

Before he could get anything else out, Professor McGonagall interrupted him. "I would advise you to not shout to the world about who you think you see."

Mr. Harris nodded, still wide-eyed, and Harry continued onto the bus, slightly nonplussed.

Seats were scattered across the floor, each with wheels on their legs. Some of them were occupied; Harry noticed one particularly elderly wizard seated with an ornate cane, looking more like a staff, across his lap. Once they were all seated, there was another loud BANG and a sudden, violent jerk, and the outside world became a blur.

The reasoning behind the wheels on the chairs immediately became clear as all the chairs scattered. Luckily, there were poles placed around the interior of the bus, and Harry grabbed the one the rest seemed to be going for. The ride only took a few seconds before, with another loud BANG, the bus stopped.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Mr. Harris called out.

"That'd be us," Professor McGonagall said, and the other four got up shakily. After getting off the bus, Harry, Hermione, and Nightingale found themselves looking at a tiny, grubby-looking pub with a sign above the doorway confirming that this was, in fact, "the Leaky Cauldron."

Queen, on the other hand, didn't seem to see it. "So, where exactly is this 'Leaky Cauldron'?" Harry looked at her to find that she would inspect the street on one side of the pub, then the other side without seeming to register the pub right in front of them.

"You will have to take someone's hand and have them lead you to it," Professor McGonagall said. "There is an enchantment over it that makes it unnoticeable to muggle eyes." Harry noticed that at the word "enchantment", Hermione looked to the professor with wide eyes, as if trying to memorize everything she said. "After going in once, you will be able to see it once you leave," the professor continued. "Now, if you would please take my hand, I will lead you inside." Harry wasn't sure what Queen was seeing, but she seemed apprehensive as they approached the door, which went away as they entered.

The inside of the pub looked just as grubby as the outside. However, despite the dark and dingy interior, it still seemed somewhat cozy to Harry as he watched the old bartender banter with one of the patrons. Said bartender soon saw their group. "Ah, Minerva! What brings you here, bringing kids to do their shopping?"

"Yes Tom, I am bringing Miss Granger, Miss Silverstein, and Mister Potter to get ready for Hogwarts," she replied.

At "Mister Potter", just like with Mr. Harris, Tom stopped short. His eyes found Harry's, then darted to the glamour's forehead. "Well I'll be," he whispered, almost reverently, "It's Harry Potter!"

The pub went dead silent, then burst into noise as the patrons suddenly got up, surrounded Harry, and started shaking hands.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"Welcome back. Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

"Always wanted to shake your hand-I'm all a-flutter!"

And then, Harry started to hear the whispering outside the crowd.

"If he were a girl, he'd look just like Lily at his age!"

"I'd always imagined he'd look more like James."

"Look at his eyepatch! Poor dear. Wonder what happened."

Harry slowly started to get overwhelmed by all the attention, especially since most of them pushed Nightingale out of their way to greet him. Fortunately, the crowd went silent after a BANG went off, Professor McGonagall's wand raised.

"If you are all quite done," she said with a glare that seemed to make them all cower, "we would like to get our shopping done." She led the group out a side door of the pub. They found themselves in a small space enclosed by brick walls, with a few rubbish bins.

"What was that all about?" Harry wondered, still slightly overwhelmed even as Nightingale repositioned herself at his side.

Professor McGonagall's face soured. "That story will have to wait until later. I do not want to ruin your first impression of Diagon Alley with such a somber tale." She pointed her wand at the wall the bins were set up against. "Remember which brick I tap, in the event that you may need to do this yourselves." She tapped her wand three times on a brick that was three bricks up and two towards the center in relation to the bin handle.

Harry's eye widened as the bricks started wiggling, radiating outward from the brick the professor tapped. A hole appeared, and got larger as the bricks moved themselves to the side, forming an archway. Beyond the archway, Harry could see a long cobbled street, lined with shops, that twisted and turned out of sight.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the awed faces on the four of them. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

 **So that's it for chapter five! Thank you all for sticking with the story so far.**

 **I've decided to stop naming everyone who followed, favorited, and commented on this story; you are all appreciated, but with two stories it starts to get a bit tedious.**

 **I also plan on cross-posting this story to AO3.**

 **Updates might be slowing down for this story. I've decided to start writing another fanfiction. That one will be on AO3, though I don't know if I'll be cross-posting it here. It's another crossover, this time between Doctor Who and a book series called The Farthest Star series, by Rebecca Mickley. The series is only on the Amazon Kindle devices and apps, but if you're able to, it's a series that I highly recommend people read. The publisher, Studio Prey, also has a website where you can read some of their books early: www[]studioprey[]com. Just replace "[]" with "."**


End file.
